Anna's Colletion
by DarkYoshi69
Summary: Anna rises to power as Queen, and creates a collection of princesses.


A Frozen, and other movies, fanfic! Disclaimer:I don't own any of the are owned by their respective owners.  
_

Anna's power had begun to manifest itself shortly after the birthday party Elsa has thrown for her.  
It had begun with a hug. A spark of power had shot through her body, and suddenly her hands were encased in and Elsa had spent many hours researching, and late into the night, discovered Anna was a could suck magic from other people, and use it as her own.

Months passed, and Anna practised her power, until she could use the stolen power better than it's original Elsa began to stay away from here, growing more and more distant with each passing day, until Anna hardly saw her at all.

This infuriated Anna, until she could bear it no longer. She spent hours pouring over books, until she found it. A subtle clause in Arendelle's laws of monarchy, where the younger sibling could challenge the older for right to the throne. Most of the former monarchs of Arendelle had killed their siblings off before they could challenge them, but Anna and Elsa's father had died before he could warn Elsa. Anna knew she could beat Elsa, but not with just ice magic.

After many more hours of research and relic hunting, Anna found what she was looking for. Gems of power. Ancient sorcerers had transferred their power into gems, that leaches like Anna could use to gain power without having to touch the as luck would have it, there was one in the castle treasure room, with exactly the power she would need to defeat Elsa.

"Elsa," shouted Anna as she stormed into the throne room, "I challenge you for the throne, right here, right now."  
"I suspected this was coming," shouted Elsa back, "I accept!"  
Anna clenched the ruby in her fist, transferring its power into her. Just as she had anticipated, Elsa used her powers to surround Anna in ice.  
Anna stood still, her body frozen, using the time to think, before channeling the power of the ruby around her, coating her with a fiery aura that melted through the ice. Elsa looked shocked as Anna sent a stream of flames towards her, barely dodging it.  
"How?" whispered Elsa.  
"Magic," replied Anna, using a gesture to surround Elsa in in ring of bowed her head, knowing she was defeated.  
"I surrender the throne to you," Elsa said with a sob.  
Anna strode over to her, snapping magic inhibiting cuffs she had found while searching for the stone onto her sister's pale wrists.  
"Take the former queen to the dungeon," said Anna to the guards, snatching the crown off her sister's head as she passed, "I'll deal to her later. RIght now, it's time to make a few changes around here."

Elsa look around her cell. Strange tools hung on the walls. She had been put it a normal cell at first, but after a few hours, he guards transferred her to the one she was in now. Anna had had it built specifically for holding her, she was told. Footsteps echoed from down the fall, and the door swung open to reveal Anna, wearing a dress much like hers, but instead of delicate ice, the dress appeared to be made of leaping flames.  
"Poor Elsa," purred Anna, walking up to Elsa and stroking her face, "Always so distant, always so, important. But now, I've got you captive. It's just me, and you, for as long as I want."  
"Is this all you came to do," spat Elsa, "gloat?"  
"Looks like someone still has a fiery temper," said Anna, "I did you a favor when I put those cuffs on you. I used your own power to keep your dress on, since you were unable to do so. But I guess you don't want it anymore."  
With a flick of Anna's hand, Elsa's dress disappeared, leaving Elsa's medium boobs, smooth stomach and clean shaven pussy open to the began to run her fingers down Elsa's stomach. "What are you doing you sick fuck," screamed Elsa, "We're sisters!"  
"Haven't you heard the phrase, incest is wincest?" replied Anna.  
Using Elsa's powers, Anna coated her sister's soft pink nipples with ice, making Elsa wince.  
Elsa began to spit a string of curses at Annna. With a flick of her wrist, Anna covered Elsa's mouth with ice.  
"It appears someone must be taught a lesson of respect," said Anna.  
She walked over to the wall covered in tools, inspecting each one carefully, until she picked one.  
It was a set of bellows, with a long tapering nozzle. A tube ran in between the handles, with the other end stuck in a barrel of water.  
Anna walked over to Elsa, the bellows in her lined them up, then pushed them deep into Elsa's vagina in one swift shook, the cold metal tube in an uncomfortable began to pump the bellows, pushing water from the barrel up the tube and into Elsa's womb.  
Anna kept pumping until Elsa's belly was swollen with then slid a special cork down from one end of the bellows, and into Elsa's cork allowed Anna to remove the bellows and put other objects in, but stopped the water coming out.  
"Hows that feel?" asked Anna.  
Elsa moaned against her gag.  
"No response eh?" said Anna, "I guess I'll have to make it a bit, tighter."  
Anna slid her finger through the cork and into Elsa's pussy. Channeling her sister's powers, Anna froze the water inside Elsa's womb, making her stomach bulge even more.  
Anna withdrew her hand, and rubbed her sister's belly.  
"This new look suits you," said Anna, "let's hear what you think." With a touch of Anna's hand, the ice covering Elsa's mouth disappeared.  
"I'll get you for this," shouted Elsa.  
"Looks like you still haven't learnt your lesson." purred Anna. She pushed down on Elsa's belly, making Elsa moan.  
"I control you now," said Anna, "I am your mistress, and you are my slave. You do what I say, got it?"  
"Yes mistress," replied Elsa.  
"Now, be quiet.I'm going to have some more fun." said Anna.  
She placed a hand on each of Elsa's ice covered nipples, and pulled up, making Elsa gasp.  
Anna kept pulling, until the nipples slipped free, and slapped down on Elsa's chest.  
"I think I shall change into something a bit more appropriate for the occasion," said Anna, her gown disappearing as she spoke, leaving her took a belt from the wall, and wrapped it around her waist. At the front of the belt was a rod, about 2 inches long and half an inch thick.  
Anna rubbed her hands up and down it, channeling Elsa's power to create ice over she had an ice rod of satisfying length she final rod was 8 inches long, and 5 inches wide.  
Anna pulled on Elsa's chains, bending her over so her ass stuck in the air. Anna walked over to her, and lined up her ice cock with Elsa's tight asshole. She grabbed Elsa's cheeks, pulling them apart and widing Elsa's the hole a sufficient size, Anna slide her ice cock in.  
Elsa moaned as the full length of the cock entered her. Anna pumped it in and out, slowly at first, but with increasing a few minutes, Elsa was moaning spurred Anna on. Using one hand, she slapped Elsa's butt, and with the other she grabbed Elsa's ponytail, pulling back her head.  
By now, the heat from Elsa's body had begun to melt the ice, and the water, combined with the pressure of Anna's cock, caused the cork to pop out of Elsa, followed by a cascade of water.  
"Take this, bitch," said Anna, speeding up even more, and dragging her fingernails down Elsa's buttcheeks.  
Elsa moaned even louder.

After a few hours, Anna got tired of fucking. With a flick of her wrist, she conjured her fire dress.  
"It has been a pleasure fucking you," said Anna, "But I think it might be time to add someone else to the group."

Sorry for not updating Astrid's captivity for a usual, the end of the year has been busy, and I just haven't had the you can expect an update soon.  
Darkyoshi 


End file.
